


‘Tis the season to be Jolly

by CharitiniCS



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Captain Swan Family, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Leia Swan-Jones - Freeform, Swan-Jones child(ren)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharitiniCS/pseuds/CharitiniCS
Summary: Emma and Killian take their daughter to meet Santa Claus. With her bubbly and sweet personality, the little Jones is sure to make the whole experience quite adventurous for everyone.Pure Christmas fluff/fun with the Swan-Jones family





	‘Tis the season to be Jolly

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do a fluffy Christmas one shot in my Leia universe because Christmas is only eleven days away, yay :) I bet Emma and Killian will be excited for the holidays with their little girl (and I hope you enjoy this fic with their little family)

“Leia, are you excited to meet Santa?”

Emma bent down to unbuckle her daughter from her car seat. Storybrooke didn’t have a “meeting Santa” attraction for Christmas so they had to go on a little road trip, which made this whole thing even more exciting for their little girl. When Leia came to their lives, their newfound dream to give her everything they didn’t have growing up became centric in their lives. Christmas holidays -or any other holidays really- were full of adventure and activities for the Swan-Jones household.

They have been bringing Leia to Santa every year since she was a baby but this is the first time she’s old enough to have an actual conversation with him and remember it. Emma didn’t know who was more excited, her daughter or herself, who was about to listen to her adorable 4,5-year-old babbling about her Christmas presents to Santa Claus.

“Soooo excited!” Leia jumped off the car as soon as she was free of the seatbelt.

“Be careful, baby, the street is icy.” Leia looked up at her and gave her hand to hold, trusting her mum to keep her steady, the same time Killian stopped rummaging through the back of the car and came to join them.

“I found it.” He said waving a white woolen scarf in front of Leia. “Leia, love, let me put your scarf on”.

“I already have one, daddy.” Leia pointed at the scarf she had already tucked into her coat.

“She’s right Killian, she has one.”

“It’s snowing, Swan. And you little cygnet, it’s so cold.”

“Are you cold daddy? You can have my scarf.”

“Oh, I’m not cold.” Killian replied and crouched down on Leia’s level. “But you are!” With that, he scooped her into his arms and held her close against his chest as if he was trying to keep her warm. After the initial kicking and demands to be put down she wrapped her hands around his neck. “I’m not cold.”

“You’re going to see Santa, do you know how cold it is where Santa lives?”

“No.”

“Colder than Arendelle.”

Leia’s mouth fell open. “For real?” It made Killian laugh and kiss her nose.

“Daddy would know, baby. He used to be one of Santa’s elves when he was little.”

Two sets of identical blues eyes widened and looked at Emma. “What?”

“Haven’t you noticed daddy’s elf ears?” She turned Killian’s head with her hand so her Leia could examine said ear thoroughly.

“Swan!”

“What? You know I love your pointy ears, they are adorable.” She kissed his cheek and he blushed, that sweet boyish expression on his face.

“Mummy’s right. You have ears like an elf.” Leia tugged on his ear and he tried to cover his pained expression with a grimace. “You really helped Santa?”

Killian sighed. She was excited and he didn’t want to disappoint her. If Leia asked if he turned the sun on every morning and off every night he’ll probably say yes. “I did. A long time ago.”

Emma was biting her lip, trying hard not to laugh. “But Leia, don’t ask Santa about it when you see him. Many years have passed and he will probably don’t remember and he’ll feel bad.”

Leia considered it in her head for a little before she nodded, deeming it a good enough reason to avoid the question. “Okay.”

“How about that scarf now, little love? I promise to tell you all about my elvish adventures.”

“Not cold.”

It was Emma’s turn to sigh. Killian really wanted to bundle Leia up like a burrito whenever they went out but it was indeed more chilly as it was getting darker so an extra layer wouldn’t hurt. She looked at her husband, telling him with the eyes what she wanted to do and he nodded. They kept this method for emergencies. “Leia, baby, the scarf really wants to be with his friend, the one you wear and he’ll be sad if he stays all alone in the car.” This always worked. Especially when poor little Broccoli wanted to be with Mum Broccoli so Leia shouldn’t leave any on the plate. Emma didn’t know how long her daughter’s sweet soul would keep feeling sorry for inanimate things and vegetables but they embraced it while it lasted.

“Awww” Leia caressed the scarf in her dad’s hand. “Come here.” She gently took the scarf and placed it around her neck. Killian adjusted it for her and let her down with a kiss on the forehead.

“Shall we go now?”

“Yes. I’ll hold both your hands so I can jump. Can I jump?”

“Only if you promise to be careful not to slip”. Emma said taking her hand while Killian took the other.

“I promise.”

“Then Santa awaits!”

 

                                                   _____________

 

When they took their place in the line with the rest of the kids and parents Emma felt Leia’s hold on her hand tighten. Her daughter loved meeting new people. She was excited talking to basically everyone in their little town or out of it but she was always scared before. Killian apparently sensed it too, putting Leia on his shoulders so she can watch Santa and the other kids, in an attempt to show her there’s nothing to worry about. Still, after a few minutes, Leia’s knuckles had turned white from gripping his shoulder too tight and with her other hand, she was searching for her mother’s comforting touch. Emma’s hand found hers and squeezed. “Leia, look at me, baby. It’s okay. I know you will love Santa and he will love you right back. You have been here before, you just don’t remember it. Remember the pictures?”

“I was a baby.” It was more of a statement than a question.

“You were but now you’re mummy and daddy’s big girl.” Emma kissed her little hand. “We love you so much. If you ever feel weird or like you don’t wanna see Santa anymore you say it and we leave the same second, alright?”

She nodded. Killian raised his head to meet her eyes. “And instead, mummy and I will take our favorite girl in the world for some hot chocolate with extra whipped cream and cinnamon. How does that sound?”

“I wanna meet Santa. But can we still have chocolate after?”

“Anything you want.”

 

                                                   _____________

 

By the time they reached the front of the line, Leia’s nerves were all gone and she was bouncing up and down when Santa signaled with his hand for her to come closer. “Oh boy, Santa is up for some fun time meeting hurricane Leia Jones in full effect.” Emma whispered to Killian before bending down to talk to Leia. “Remember what we said. The same second.” Leia smiled, letting go of their hands and rushing to Santa, who looked like he was really taken out of a Coca-Cola commercial. Emma’s hand felt cold and she held Killian’s instead as they got a little closer to hear Leia and Santa.

“What’s your name sweetheart?” Santa asked in a deep typical “Santa Claus” voice and Emma could almost hear the “ho ho ho” after even if it never came. Too much for stereotypes.

Leia looked at him from head to toe, like she was contemplating the situation and then shook her head. “Mmmh no. Mummy says I should never say my name to people I don’t know.”

Emma’s eyes widened and she was suddenly thankful she wasn’t drinking anything because she would have certainly choked. Killian’s expression, on the other hand, was something between amusement and pride.

“You’re a bright girl and your mummy is certainly right.” The man, Santa Claus, shared a look with Emma and Killian. “But you can tell me, I’m Santa.”

Leia turned back to her parents. “Can I?” They both nodded.

“Yes, baby. You did great for asking.” It was just Santa Claus indeed, but Emma never wanted to discourage her from sticking to their rule.

“I’m proud of you, little love.” Killian whispered as well and Leia gave them a toothy grin before she turned back to Santa.

“I’m Leia. Leia Hope. But everyone calls me Leia.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Leia. I’m Santa Claus. You know me?”

“Yes.” Leia said excitedly. “You bring us gifts every Christmas. And you have many elves. And reindeer. My favorite is Rudolph. I know the song, daddy sings it to me all the time.” Killian scratched behind his ear, obviously embarrassed as he met Santa’s gaze and shrugged. “And when I get sick mummy calls me Rudolph because my nose gets so red.” A chuckle escaped Santa and the few parents who were close enough to hear her. “Can I meet him?”

“Rudolph?”

“Yes, or the elves.”

“Leia, I’m sure Santa is busy so-“ Emma started because she was sure she was getting some glares from the less friendly parents who had spent an hour in the line already and weren’t amused by Leia’s charm, but Santa cut her off.

“It’s not that. But my reindeer are resting now, getting ready for the big trip. And the elves are working hard preparing all your gifts.”

“Aw but it’s Christmas. They should rest and be with their mummies and daddies.” From her voice alone Emma knew her daughter was probably teary-eyed. She was always in awe of Leia’s compassionate soul and big heart.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. They are with their mummies and daddies all year long. Now about you come up here now and tell me about your gifts?” Thankfully despite the few grumpy parents glaring daggers at her and Killian still, the line wasn’t huge and every kid had their uninterrupted time with Santa Claus, even though with Leia’s bubbly personality the whole ordeal had taken a bit longer.

Leia turned back to her parents again, silently asking if it was okay to scramble on Santa’s lap and they instantly encouraged her. Seeing as Santa was sitting in a huge armchair much taller than Leia, Killian went to help her, letting go of Emma’s hand for the first time. He scooped her up and positioned her straight in Santa’s arms. “Here you go, darling. Don’t let Santa waiting.” He let go of her hand with a small kiss on her palm. “Thanks, daddy.”

“What a well-mannered girl you are, Leia. I assume you are on the nice list this year, right? You don’t seem like a naughty child.”

“Nice kids get presents?” Santa nodded at her question. “And what do naughty kids get?”

“Ehmm.” He seemed to consider it for a bit. “Very naughty kids usually get coal.”

“Oh, like the thing daddy uses to paint his eyes?” Leia’s face lit up as Killian’s grew a deep red. “I know it. Daddy has a lot.” Emma couldn’t contain her laughter anymore, coughing a bit to try and disguise it. “What mummy? He does.”

“Oh, Killian why didn’t we film this whole thing?”

“Swan...Defeating a Kraken with my bare hands, or hand, seems less terrifying than this little conversation our daughter is currently having with Father Christmas. I feel like everyone is looking at me.”

Emma chuckled. “Forever the dramatic one, Killian. And yeah everyone is looking because you are the most handsome man in the room, of course.” His face turned red at that. He really couldn’t take compliments without blushing, at least from her.

“Does that mean daddy was a very naughty kid and he got sooo much coal? Do you know Santa? Mummy, was he?”

Emma pitied her poor husband who now looked like he really wanted to dig a hole and bury himself into it as the parents behind them were indeed staring at him half amused and half bewildered. “Why don’t you tell Santa about your presents, bug, and I’ll tell you about daddy on the drive home.” She thought for a second and then added, whispering: “along with the elvish adventures.”

Killian breathed a sigh of relief and Emma brushed her thumb over his knuckles soothingly. “She’s so clever beyond her age though, isn’t she?” She whispered in his ear. “Aye, love. That she is. I’m forever proud of her.”

“So I can ask for whatever present I want?” They heard Leia ask Santa oblivious to the little mess.

“Of course, Leia, but my reindeer should be able to carry it. I mean don’t ask for a castle, a pirate ship, a spaceship or something of the sorts. Poor Rudolph won’t handle it.”

“Well, I wouldn’t ask for that.” Santa seemed relieved for a second. “I mean, we have a castle.”

“Oh god.” Emma ran her hand over her face dreading the next part as much as Santa probably did.

“It’s in the Enchanted Forest. Mummy is a princess there. And my brother is there. But we don’t stay there. We stay in the blue house. I like it better because we have swings and milk duds and a TV. Daddy said there’s no TV there and I really wanna watch Frozen every week. It’s with auntie Elsa. She’s my godmother”

“She has...ehmm...a wild imagination”. Emma said looking at Santa.

“Aye, we want to sign her up for creative writing classes.”

“Oh don’t worry.” Santa brushed them off. “I’m around kids all day. She’s a clever little girl.”

“And we have a pirate ship too.” Leia continued, paying no attention to the exchange between her parents and Santa. “It’s called Jolly.” “Like...The season? Christmas?” Santa asked confused. “No, the Jolly Rogers. She’s the prettiest ship in all the realms. Daddy let me draw on a plank and I put a lot of pink because she’s a girl and red because it’s my favorite color and now she’s even more pretty. We go sailing all the time. But I don’t think we have a spaceship. Mummy, do we?”

Emma gulped down visibly. “We don’t.”

Her daughter nodded and turned back to Santa. “Maybe grandma and grandpa have because they are king and queen, I’ll ask tomorrow.”

“Umm yeah, you do that Leia, but in the meantime tell me, what gift would you want _me_ to bring to you this Christmas?”

“Something small that Rudolph can carry?”

“Indeed.”

“I know what I want.” Her smile was as bright as the sun and it made Emma and Killian smile too, looking at each other. Leia was finally old enough to have an actual dream Christmas gift and whatever toy it was, they’d get it for her, just to see her eyes shine with glee again. It’s Christmas after all. This wouldn’t be hard, would it? That was until Leia spoke.

“A baby sister.”

And if Leia Jones made Santa Claus turn red, he’d never admit it. Later, when all three of them were sipping on their hot chocolate, -with extra whipped cream, even more so to get over Leia’s disappointment over Santa’s rushed reply that bringing her a little sister for Christmas is impossible- her eyes lit up once again.

“I don’t mind. If Santa can’t get me a baby sister for Christmas, maybe you will! Will you?”

Oh, that was going to be a long evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it. Special thanks to my twitter friends who always support me and encourage me to post my work. I appreciate you all so much, as I do every single reader.  
> I hope everyone has some lovely holidays!


End file.
